wolfmenfandomcom-20200213-history
Ginger Fitzgerald
Ginger Ann Fitzgerald was a teenage girl infected by a werewolf, and the main antagonist of Ginger Snaps. She was the sister of Brigitte Fitzgerald. She was accidently killed when she attacked her sister Brigitte Fitzgerald, landing on a knife she was holding. She later came back as an apparition. As a werewolf, Ginger had pale, almost white, fur, causing the werewolf to be nicknamed 'Gingerwolf'. History Early life Ginger Ann Fitzgerald was the first child of Pamela and Henry Fitzgerald and the older sister of Brigitte Fitzgerald. She grew up in the town of Bailey Downs in Ontario, Canada. Growing up, the Fitzgeralds were very close to one another, never leaving each other's sight. Brigitte did almost everything that Ginger either did or asked her to do. When they were eight-years-old, the girls made a blood pact with one another to be "united against life", swearing the oath, "Out by sixteen or dead on the scene, but together forever". In addition to their close bond, the Fitzgerald sisters were introverted nihilists. They hated modern society and everything it represented. They were also unique in that by age fifteen, neither of them had yet to experience their first period. All of these factors made Ginger and Brigitte social outcasts and they received tremendous scorn from their peers. Werewolf attack Their teacher and the school's guidance counselor, Mr. Wayne, demands to see them after class. Trina Sinclair's friend overhears Brigitte describing Trina's character and death, and tells Trina. The sisters notice this, and Ginger tells Brigitte she will "cover her" in the game. However, as Ginger is distracted, Trina pushes Brigitte into the remains of a dog. Together, Brigitte and Ginger decide to kidnap Trina's dog that night. They set out and find the mutilated corpse of another dog. Brigitte notices blood on Ginger, thinking it is from the dog, but it proves to be from Ginger's first period. The Beast of Baily Downs attacks, and drags her into the woods screaming. Brigitte rescues Ginger. Bridgitte runs after the beast who bites Ginger in the middle of the woods. Bridgitte tries to fight the beast by hitting it with her camera to release her gravely injured sister but she is knocked backwards with extreme force. As the sisters flee, they narrowly escape being hit by an approaching van driven by Sam, which hits and kills the Beast. Brigitte finds Ginger's wounds are already healing and begs her to go to a hospital. Ginger refuses, as she does not want their mother to find out. As a werewolf After a few days, Ginger begins to grow hair from her wounds, sprouts a tail and menstruates heavily. Ignoring Brigitte's warnings, she has unprotected sex with Jason, then kills a neighbour's dog. Frightened by what is happening to Ginger, Brigitte turns to Sam. Agreeing the Beast of Bailey Downs is a werewolf, he suggests a pure silver ring may cure Ginger. Brigitte persuades Ginger to have her navel pierced using the ring, but it is ineffective. On the pretence that Brigitte is the one "changing" instead of Ginger, they visit Sam, who suggests a monkshood solution for Ginger's illness; and informs them that the monkshood grows everywhere, however it only grows during spring. Ginger angrily tells him that they have no time, and accuses him of just wanting to have sex with Brigitte before storming out. Later, Trina goes to the Fitzgerald house claiming Ginger kidnapped her dog. As Ginger and Trina fight, Trina slips, hitting her head on the corner of the kitchen counter, and dies. The sisters narrowly avoide their parents seeing them as they put the body in the freezer, explaining the blood to be part of another series of death photos for the school project. Brigitte accidentally breaks off two of Trina's fingers trying to get the corpse from the freezer. As they take Trina's body to bury it, they lose the fingers. Brigitte tells Ginger she can't go out anymore, but Ginger remains defiant. On Halloween, Brigitte takes her mother's monkshood, which was purchased from a craft store, and asks Sam to make the cure. Sam asks if it is for Ginger. Brigitte admits the truth, and promises to go to the Greenhouse Bash party. While trying to track down Ginger, Brigitte is attacked by Jason (whom Ginger infected with lycanthropy through unprotected sex) and she defends herself by using the cure on him. She witnesses his immediate change in behavior, which proves the cure's success. Ginger returns to school looking for Jason. As Brigitte arrives, a message on the PA asks her to go to the Guidance office. She knocks, and is dragged inside by Ginger who has killed the counselor. Brigitte calms Ginger down, and goes to find cleaning supplies, but returns to see the janitor with his throat torn open. He survives, until Brigitte says he should have gotten help, which incites Ginger to disembowel him with her hand. The mother discovers Trina's corpse, and goes looking for her daughters. While she is looking for them, she sees Brigitte running, and picks her up. As she drives Brigitte to the Greenhouse Bash, she tells her that she will burn the house down by letting it fill up with gas then lighting a match to erase evidence of Trina's death. Brigitte arrives to find Sam rejecting Ginger's advances. As he approaches Ginger, she breaks his arm. In despair, Brigitte infects herself as Sam pleads with her not to. As the sisters leave, Sam knocks Ginger out with a shovel. Brigitte and Sam then take her back to the Fitzgerald house in his van, and prepare more of the cure for Ginger. Death Ginger fully transforms into a werewolf on the way home and escapes the van. Aware that she has transformed, Sam and Brigitte hide in the pantry as he makes the cure. When he goes to find Ginger, Ginger-Wolf drags Sam out of the pantry and mutilates him. Brigitte picks up the dropped syringe, and follows the blood trail downstairs. She tries to drink Sam's blood in an attempt to calm Ginger-Wolf, but chokes on it. Ginger-Wolf senses Brigitte's insincerity and kills Sam in front of her. As Ginger-Wolf stalks Brigitte through the basement, Brigitte returns to the room where they grew up. Finding the knife that Ginger had been using to remove her tail, Brigitte holds the cure in one hand and the knife in the other. Ginger-Wolf lunges at Brigitte who accidentally stabs her with the knife. As the movie ends, Brigitte lays her head upon Ginger-Wolf, sobbing, listening until her breathing finally stops, at which point the credits start to roll. Afterlife She appears to Brigitte as an apparition, saying that she is healing faster and the monkshood is not a cure, it only slows the transformation. As Brigitte's healing begins to accelerate, so does her rate of transformation. Ginger continues to appear, taunting Brigitte as she experiences growing cravings for sex, and to kill, as did Ginger previously. During a group therapy session Brigitte daydreams about being instructed to lie on the floor and masturbate, however it is unclear if the masturbation was a fantasy, since the part about imagining death and blood is clearly in Brigitte's mind. Suddenly jolted back to reality by a vision of Ginger, she draws her hand to her face to reveal her palm covered in hair. Later, and very depressed, she takes her shard of glass and holds it to her throat while looking into the bathroom mirror. However, she does not kill herself. Gallery ''Ginger Snaps'' Ginger.jpg Beast of Baily.jpg Category:Werewolves Category:Ginger Snaps